A Burning Phoenix
by allyann
Summary: Tenzin and Bumi seek a body guard for Korra; Iroh struggles balancing his duties and his feelings for the Avatar


A Burning Phoenix

"Bumi please. It's a reasonable request. Korra's safety is a top priority." Tenzin looked at his brother with a pointed stare, waiting for his answer. His request wasn't unreasonable. A guard for Korra, somebody to watch over her while the Equalist movement was still being subdued. And while Amon was still missing. Tenzin's body tensed, thoughts of the madman running through his mind rampantly. He remembered the man's cold, hard grasp when he had kidnapped his family, her remembered the fear suffocating him as his own despair reflected seven-fold in the eyes of his children. Korra had saved them then, sweeping into free the air benders, the last remaining wisps of a once great culture blown to the winds they so skillfully gave a mental shudder, pushing the disturbing memories back, like a caged animal, knowing this wasn't the way to deal with them, but resorting to temporary means to an ends in the face of his own fear.

Bumi took a long breath, tapping his chin with a rueful look, casting Tenzin a skeptical gaze. He knew he would fulfill Tenzin's orders, he would be silly not to. It was a calculating move, giving Korra a secret bodyguard of sorts, someone close to her, ever-present so that in the face of an unexpected attack she was defended, was cunning and easily enough executed. But of course Bumi couldn't let his baby brother think that. At least not entirely.

"It's a good plan Tenzin. But many of my men…they aren't babysitters Tenzin. They're soldiers. Asking one of them to disregard his regular duties and responsibilities to play as a personal bodyguard is a bit demeaning. Even if they will be catering to the Avatar."

"Bumi it's for the greater good! Surely you must have men that understand that. Besides… If anything happened to Korra… Bumi it would be a disaster for us all!" Tenzin's voice had its usual aura of calm, but now chimes of desperation rung through it, making Bumi submit.

"Yes….Yes brother I see your point. It is a sacrifice for the greater good. And it is temporary. I will find a man to accept this duty, one who will defend young Korra whole heartedly," Bumi crowed, throwing a fist against the table in his quarters. From the looks of his office, Tenzin guessed this wasn't the only time he took out his excitement, or any emotion for that matter, on his finely furnished living compartments.

"Any other requests regarding this matter?" Bumi raised two raging eyebrows, landing against the desk nonchalantly.

"Well…of course keep this a secret. Korra cannot know. If she found out," Tenzin winced, picturing the wrath he would endure if Korra discovered he had hired a…well a temporary guard for her, making the implication that she could not take care of herself. "Well she can't know. We all know how that would turn out," Bumi nodded, knowing the Avatar's pride would not stand for such a proposal, at least not knowingly.

"Also. I don't know if this is possible, but perhaps her guardian could be someone she knows…or is at least acquainted with, so as not to make it look that much more suspicious."

Bumi nodded, mischief glinting in his green eyes as he chuckled. "Oh I have someone in mind who would be just perfect!"

Iroh's face twisted into a guarded look, reading Bumi with skeptical eyes. What he was proposing was quite unnecessary; he knew from experience the Avatar could handle herself. Besides that, if she ever found out she was being watched, guarded 24/7 she would be livid.

"Iroh. You are perfect for the job! You know the Avatar better than all of my forces put together. You were the best of friends in adolescence! I know it isn't the ideal, adrenaline pumping job for a man of your rank, but it is important. Tenzin is worried about her safety seeing as the Equalist forces are still rampant. And frankly, we don't need to take any more chances with Korra. Not after what nearly happened last time.." His voice trailed off, leaving room for Iroh's mind to fill in the spaces with unspoken consequences.

"Besides," he boomed, clapping Iroh gustily on he pack and slinging an arm playfully around his shoulders, socking him lightly in the arm. "Consider it a much needed vacation! You deserve one!" Iroh nodded, pondering the job and what duties it might entail. He spun his prospects over and over in his head, finally easing his mind to rest.

_Protect the Avatar, protect my childhood best friend, _he thought wearily. _How hard can that be?_

Korra's body glistened in the rays of the midd ay sun, her skin dazzling with beads of sweat streaking her breathless frame. Her eyes were trained on her opponent, fierce and determined as her heart soared to the tune of a battle song. Her limbs were hyper-sensitive, buzzing with electricity as her body sat poised,like a drawn bow ready to loose a thousand deadly arrows.

Bolin stood at the other end of the arena, heaving for air and gasping. He felt his limbs grow heavy with tiredness, felt his muscles sag under the weight of his own body. His eyes narrowed playfully, despite his difficulties. His heart began a meager rumbling, the final defiant sounds before he knew he would submit. But for the time being he at least had to show Korra a good fight.

Korra felt it before she saw it; the slight shift of Bolin's foot, the casual fling of his toe, forecasting the storm of rocks that would follow immediately. Korra swung herself out of the way just in time to dodge Bolin's barrages of rock and dirt, returning his affront with a deafening attack of her own, rocky daggers shooting from the smooth, delicate surface, like monster tearing forth from a calm sea. They stopped inches from Bolin's nose, entrapping him in a prison of hard, unmovable rock. Korra's fist remained raised, perched like a cobra ready to strike at the first sign of resistance. But as the sun glinted against Bolin's face, Korra could see in his weary green eyes that he was done. His stamina had been pressed to the breaking point and now all that was left was a feeble string, clinging to the battle with what was left of it's previous strength.

Korra released Bolin, laughing as he chuckled heartily, despite his pallor. She took his hand in hers, clasping forearms and pulling him to his feet.

"Good job, Bolin," She smiled, her pulse still exhilarated from the thrill of the duel. Her heart punted in her ears, making every sound, every motion seem amplified ten-fold.

"Thanks Korra, you too! Geez, am I glad we're on the same side. If this had been a real fight….eesh!" He blanched, letting his tongue protrude, a gesture that made Korra giggle.

"Nicely done Korra."

A figure had stepped up behind Korra, taking her by surprise with his kind, strong, and familiar tone. She spun to glimpse General Iroh, a crooked smile perched on his lips, as he stood by the end of the arena watching the battle. His tall, strong frame looked at ease as he leaned casually against the wall, though Korra could see the intensity of a true predator hidden in his eyes. Heat bloomed in her chest, rushing to hr face as she returned the smile, yet inwardly grimaced. She hadn't known he would be watching and she mentally chastised herself for any foolish mistakes or blunders she had revealed in front of her old friend.

"Thanks. Maybe next time it will be you facing me on he other side of the ring. That is, if you're brave enough," she goaded, mischief flickering in her deep blue eyes.

Iroh raised an eyebrow, his crooked grin widening as his eyes narrowed playfully, "Perhaps." He came closer to Korra, smelling her sweet sweat, her body still warm from the exertion. "Anyway Korra, I was hoping that maybe you and I could spend some time together. I…um it appears it appears I will be in the City for quite a while while the Forces assist with tidying up things here….We could….catch up?" Iroh appeared to falter with his words, perhaps unsure of what he was asking. Korra was inclined to investigate further but restrained herself, afraid to push away Iroh's offer. Catching up with an old friend sounded great. It sounded…normal. And for Korra, normalcy was a much coveted, but rare commodity. It was something to be treasured, sought after, and now here was someone, offering her a brief taste of it. She couldn't pass that up because of her unwarranted desire to snoop.

"Sounds….great! What do you want to do?" Korra beamed, stepping up next to Iroh, staring into his intense amber eyes, shining in the golden sun. Her heart began to quicken, sending quivers through her body, an unexplained reaction to Iroh's proximity.

"Anything," he breathed, hints of a laugh brushing his voice. "It is, after all, your City, Avatar."

The cobbled streets were bubbling with people, spewing citizens every which way, the bustle of bodies causing the streets to sing with the melodies of a thousand voices and noises. Korra spun through the streets, clinging to Iroh's hand as she danced through the crowd, a well-trained pedestrian in the busy city streets. Korra finally stopped, pulling up alongside a tiny alley, a door painted in red the only decoration or semblance of life in the dark space.

"Korra where are…" Iroh began, a question hovering beneath the surface of his eyes.

"Shhhh," Korra turned, pushing a finger to Iroh's lips, warning him to be patient with her deep blue eyes. A playful smiled weaving its way onto her lips, comforted Iroh, also causing some unnamed emotion to rise in his chest, pouring through his body as she turned with one hand on the door, pushing open the achy, creaking door.

The light inside of the restaurant was darker than the alley, tinted with a crimson glow from the many lanterns glowing in fonts along the stone walls. A host seated the two, promptly guiding them to a low table along the far wall. A large, rectangular object, similar to a desk made of steel, sat untouched in front of the table.

Iroh and Korra began to talk as they were settling in, both finding amicable conversation with the other. They delved into chatter, both reminding the other of their memories shared, long past. Then they moved onto their current lives, filling each other in on the lives they were both leading, the details of the now. A waiter moved to the table, gliding through the dusky room like a shadow, requesting orders from the two friends.

"Oh! I…uhhmmm Korra, what is good here?" Iroh asked, so involved in the conversation that he had forgotten to scan the menu.

"Right! We'll both have the special. The Dragon's Feast right?" The waiter nodded, bowing low and returning to the kitchen, menus in tow. Korra turned to Iroh, a smile toying at her lips, the shadows of the ambient lighting making her skin look deep and warm, casting smooth shadows across her face. "This is one of the most renowned restaurants in this part of Republic City. They serve the best Fire Nation/Earth Nation medleys."

A stern looking man, garbed in all black store from the kitchen, arriving with a cart full of food at the couple's table. He managed a thin smile as he set his food along the table, laying out rows of vegetables, fruits, meats. and fishes that had all been marinating for hours. With a heavy breath he blasted the stone tablet with a bolt of fire, bringing the room roaring into light as the table erupted in a mystifying mirage of miraculous, multi-colored flames. The colors bled together, like a sorrowful rainbow melting in the heat of the fire, reds washed into oranges, blues into greens and purples and so many colors in between. Korra's eyes danced in the light, revealing her pleasure as the room swam with the passionate flames, the heat soaking her face in a bath of warm, sweet air.

Iroh was amazed by the flames, a true show and a fine dining experience he was uniquely impressed by, however, his eyes kept stealing away to Korra's face, the pleasure clearly displayed on her features as she viewed the feats. Iroh smiled, his heart seeming to glow from within, and then he paused, unsure of why he felt this way at this particular moments. He furrowed his brow, shaking his head from side to side as if to shake his confusion away. The flames died away, like a bleeding sun, letting their light seep out and away until their were only embers, ebbing into coals. The chef finished by placing the food on platters for Iroh and Korra, leaving the two to marvel over the presentation and continue their chatter.

As they finished, stomachs full of the warm, satisfying cuisine, they made their way back out into the alley, which was shockingly cold after the tepid atmosphere of the restaurant.

"Come on," Korra grabbed Iroh's hand, pulling him along behind her, swerving through the city streets once more. "I have one more thing I want to do," she called behind her, refusing to reveal where it was the two were going. Iroh remembered his duties then, the assignment which was the whole reason he was here, and mentally chastised himself. He had forgotten his responsibilities, left himself totally unprepared for an attack, therefore leaving Korra running through a dangerous city unprotected. He vowed not to let that happen again, scanning each alley way, and staying close to Korra, hand grasped protectively against hers.

_This is one duty that I CANNOT fail, _ he reminded himself. For Korra's sake he had to be alert. If anything happened to her while he was assigned to her protection….somewhere in Iroh's mind he knew that his desire to protect her, his need for her to be safe, extended past the bounds of duty, even beyond the requirements of friendship. But in his heart Iroh felt the passion, the great desire burning like a phoenix, reborn from the ashes of his old friendship, to protect her, even if it cost everything he had. And somehow he knew, gazing ahead at the young woman dashing down the streets only a few steps ahead of him, hair billowing, swift, strong body moving with the beauty of a liberated predator, eyes blazing with excitement and pleasure, if it came to that, if it came down to giving it all for her protection, he would be more than willing. Commander Bumi had been right; Iroh was almost too perfect for the job.

As the two reached the outskirts of the city, Iroh looked around, wondering where they were heading as the sun dipped below the horizon, casting long, looming shadows of crimson, scarlet and gold as the paths faded from cobblestone to dirt. Finally, after a decently strenuous climb, Korra stopped on the edge of an outcropping. As Iroh neared it he realized it was a cliff, dropping into the ocean. His gut dropped perilously as Korra neared the edge, swift steps carrying her close to the crumpling rocks.

"Korra, wait…" Iroh began, panic leaking into his voice as he reached out for her. She glanced back, smiling delightedly at his fright. His brows were knitted together anxiously, his golden eyes shaded with concern.

"Oh Iroh! Don't be a scaredy pants," she giggled, pulling his extended hand forward with hers, bringing him to stand beside her on the edge. The waves collided with the hard rocks of the cliff, spraying sea water into the slaty air. The stung breeze whisked across Korra's face, like the loving caress of a long forgotten friend. As the shadows of the dying sun painted the land with elongating shadows, Korra's heart whispered to her, of love, happiness, and balance. After the long, hard battles they had fought, the heartache and perilous troubles she and her friends had faced, it was a magical gift to be able to stand here, unburdened by the cares and responsibilities of the world. She only thought about what she felt, gazing out across the eternal sea, swinging and changing in the breeze. The earth rose under her feet, hard, yet also supple, forgiving and balancing. The heat of the fading sun was a hot kiss against her chilled skin, a scarlet beacon fading beneath the dark ocean.

Korra squeezed Iroh's hand, warm and strong against hers and felt her heart tingle when he squeezed hers in return. She had told him everything tonight, more than she had ever dared tell anyone else. She revealed her true feelings to him a open map, spread out for him to inspect, without thinking twice or hesitating. She had thought she had done it because he wasn't so involved in her life that the things she was telling would matter to him, but now she realized it was because of something else, something far more confusing that made Korra's mind spin in confusion. Iroh made her feel safe, made her feel protected and trusting for the first time in ages.

She stared out at the sky, a beautiful canvas, bleeding with colors from the heavens, lush crimson and scarlet, gold and peach, while the darkness, the purples and blues seeped in as the minutes past by. "I…I love this. Being here, thinking about nothing….feeling….free." Her voiced choked, her emotions boiling in her heart, threatening to overflow. "I…uhmmmm…..i had a great time tonight, it was great catching up and…" Korra began to ramble, feeling her face grow warm, blushing as she pushed her eyes to the ground, willing Iroh to be blinded to her awkward embarrassment.

"Korra…" Iroh turned Korra towards him, tearing her eyes from the ground with a gentle hand. The tenderness in his voice made her limbs feel weak, like her body had been turned to rubber and try as she might, she couldn't stabilize herself. "So did I," he whispered, breath hot and sweet, tickling her nose as he closed the distance between their faces.

Iroh's mind catapulted him into a tremulous state, an inner battle waging between his heart and mind. He knew his feelings for Korra were strong, more than friendship could permit, but his duty, his mission was her protection, and he could not afford to be distracted from that. Still, his mind revolted but his heart relished as he cradled Korra's face in his hands, pausing to push one stray hair behind her ear before pressing his lips to her soft cheek. Korra's body was electrified, her limbs sizzling to life, her heart singing in triumph as she pulled Iroh's face to hers, perching on her tip toes as she pressed her lips against his. Initially his body tensed, knowing the confusion and conflict ion this would cause inside of him, but submitting, lost in his heart's prevailing rein and the feel of Korra's body against his. Her soft lips pressed against hers, her body folded into his as he pulled her closer, placing his hands on her waist as she explored his body with her hands, feeling the heat of his skin spread to hers, like a burning fire traversing her entire body, sending her heart into a frenzy.

They both paused for air, clinging to one another against the cool night air. Korra set her head against Iroh's muscled chest, feeling his heart hammer against her forehead, the rhythm finding a tempo in time with her own. Iroh pulled her close, enclosing her in his arms as the sun flashed it's final farewell to the world before ring engulfed by the black waters of the sea. Korra felt her body sigh, relief and an unexplained happiness blooming inside her as she absorbed the safety and care she garnered from Iroh's arms. She wanted to preserve this moments, preserve these feelings forever. To stay wrapped in a cocoon of pleasure and never have another care in the world.

Unfortunately that wasn't a wish that could be granted. Korra shivered, chills cascading down her body like waves of ice water. Iroh managed a crooked smile, despite his heart, drowned in turmoil as he fought to make sense of the needs of both his passionate heart and his rational mind. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts and questions away for consideration another time, instead reveling in the beauty of this moment, Cradling Korra in his arms, he brushed his lips against her ear, sweet breath like a moth alighting on her skin. "Come on. You'll catch a cold," he whispered, returning his thoughts to that of her guardian once more, scanning the surrounding area and tensing his body once more, preparing for the unexpected attacks he knew could be possibilities.

As the couple turned to descend the hill, bathed in the soothing dusk light, retiring to the outskirts of the City, they didn't notice a pair of careful, quiet eyes watching them, blinking with deceit and malice in the dark of the bushes. A thin smile spread across the man's lips in the dark, painting his shadowed face with a terrible pleasure.


End file.
